FanFic:The Fortune Teller/Chapter 1
Crystal Coldblood "Girls, I have an announcement. Would you please listen?" Miss Faragonda boomed, silencing the girls' gossiping chatter. "The students from our school have been selected to see the world-famous fortune teller, Crystal Coldblood. Your appointments with Crystal are compulsary, and you will be informed of your time. The appointments are in alphabetical order." A ripple of whoops and squeals of excitement errupted from the crowd. But out of all of them, six girls were the most excited. "Wow, have you guys heard of her? She's totally awesome. My mom reads this horoscope-type magazine to make fun of it, I seriously don't know why, and Crystal is one of the astrologists on there." beamed Ariel Johnson, a fiesty redhead with the power of water. "Yeah, I have. I don't really believe in all that stuff but meeting a fortuneteller is a once-in-a-lifetime experience and I personally, CAN'T WAIT!" replied Cayenne, who was a headstrong brunette with a passion for music. "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. All that psychic rubbish is just some people trying to mess with our heads. You guys are so gullible, you're practically freaks!" the icy Aliana protested, a Southern blonde who came from Gracidea. "Awww, don't be such a spoilsport, Ali!" Marie, a tanned brunette, who was very sweet, said. "I mean, I'm sure it's gonna be great!" "Yep, sure it is. It will be a laugh to see what she says, and if it actually happens!" Liona smiled, she was an asian with the power of electricity. "There is no scientific evidence that the psychic exists." said the logical Katherine Peters, the princess of Sparx. "I hate to say it, but on this one, guys, I'm with Aliana." "Like you've never agreed with me before!" Aliana snapped. "You can be very illogical sometimes, Ali! My mom taught me always to think hard about the situation you're in, and make the most of what you've got!" Katherine retorted. "Cut it out, you two!" Liona said, putting her hands over her ears. "Yeah, just watching you fight is like a kids' cartoon!" Ariel agreed. "Fine!" "Fine!" The two girls turned their backs on each other and folded their arms. The others giggled. Aliana, the first appointment "Can I have Aliana of Gracidea, please?" boomed a voice from behind the big, metal door. "NO!" Aliana shouted, but Liona silenced her by covering her mouth. "Just because you don't believe in what she does, doesn't mean you can treat her like dirt." Liona explained. Aliana nodded, and as Liona let her go, she gasped for air. "God, Ali, you don't have to be THAT dramatic!" giggled Ariel as Aliana disappeared behind the door. It was pitch black inside. Ali could barely see where she was going. She barely knew what room she was in. "Hello!" she called out, the sound of her own voice reassuring her in this ominous darkness. "Come here, child." a voice boomed, clear but sharp, and Aliana admired the certainty in it. "Sit down." "Where? It's so dark in here I can barely see you!" Aliana shouted. "Just sit where you are." came the voice. Aliana slowly lowered herself and as she felt gravity pull her down, she thought she would be sitting on the floor. But she stopped! It was impossible! She was sitting on a chair! She had walked in the same direction, not bumped into anything before! How could there be a chair where she had walked right through! "I sense you do not believe in fortunes, my dear." "Nah, did your crystal ball tell you that?" Ali leaned back in her chair. "This is so ridiculous. I'm leaving." "No, you are not. Stay put, and I will do what I can to convince you that fortunes do exist, despite your disbelief." "Bring it on." Ali whispered, leaning her face on her hand. "You are very strong and brave, Aliana. But you are becoming too strong, you are straining yourself and overestimating your power's boundaries. This will lead you into taking an impossibly dangerous mission along with another fairy. You will decide to lead, as you are sassy and confident. But, you may find that your leadership skills are put to the test, as your friend will undergo a strange but beneficial transformation. You will push yourself too far and be hurt in the thick of it." Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:BloomPurple11